Hylia's Songbook
by Hylian Harmony
Summary: The forgotten goddess is quite the musician and in her rare free time among the Hylians she occasionally works her magic on the piano and sings along to ancient masterpieces. In other words, this is a collection of original lyrics to songs from the Legend of Zelda series. Enjoy!
1. Gerudo Valley

Gerudo Valley

Long ago, a land was forged,

Soon after impending war,

Demons crawling out from the ground,

Seeking Power,

Of the golden crest.

The symbol of the goddesses,

Who gave birth to the earth, law, and life.

The hordes were forced back at a cost,

Many tragedies and divinity lost.

They had to create new life,

Disputes over this right.

Din did not want to create new lives,

Only the strongest to survive.

Her sisters did not agree,

They were appalled at her greed.

So they met in secret,

They replaced what was lost and remade old,

Green goddess created all creatures I was told,

She wished Din to have new toys of her own,

And so she created the Gerudo.

First a curse to prove their worth,

Then add anger and blood thirst,

Finally add pride and greed, perfect little thieves! 

From the start we had stone hearts,

In every crime we played a part.

Led by our King and only man,

'Tis was our curse,

We could not live in harmony,

They forced us out, we had to leave,

So we walked for many days,

Guided by fate.

Our destiny led us to the sands,

The desert that was deemed forbidden land,

A place no man could conquer,

But we were not men.

Undaunted by devil's gold storms,

This place was where we should've been born.

Hot are the days, cold are the nights,

Fragile bodied, yet we will fight,

Our souls lock out the light.

Treacherous, dangerous, and unforgiving,

Thought it'd happen to one of us but not our King,

Fallen crown lying deserted on the ground,

We go on, too strong to be pulled down.

No tears, just stone, cold and alone,

Piles of bone, unlamented,

Couldn't be prevented, look on ahead! 

Through the howling sculptures,

Ever changing, we can't be sure,

What they are or what they've been,

Guessed it was Din,

We had no choice, for we were lost,

In a labyrinth of desert frost.

We let ourselves be led,

To life or death.

The shifting maiden led us to a place,

That was more than suitable for our race.

Golden castle, NO, fortress of sand,

Perfect place for the banned.

Our savior then disappeared,

Almost as if she had never been here.

Mirage or no, we were alone,

No one to rule our new-found throne,

Yet a seed had been sown.

A few years passed and He was born,

A glimpse of light we had no fear to explore,

Then it crumbled to dust in our hands,

A cruel joke left by the Goddess of the Sands!

Manipulated, cursed and hated,

All but faded, into evil,

Dare to travel here and you shall not leave! 

No one enters our kingdom now,

And this is why we shut them out,

Foolish to come as all men are,

Wandered too far,

Commendable as it is,

If they make it to our fortress,

They cannot leave, no longer free,

Prepare to deceive.

With the Power of our Sand Goddess,

We will protect our priceless palace,

From tainted hands that want to have it,

They'll learn we don't forgive,

Beat them down, show we don't mess around,

Make them regret ever leaving their town,

Safety's a dream, no longer real,

So we must fight, pillage, and steal every day and all night.

All guards hurry get on the deck,

Search each crevice, leave no corner unchecked,

Find all intruders and eradicate them.

"Hey listen!" Ah, we've caught a man!

Watch him run and squirm, like a moldorm,

Thinks he can beat us, yet can't leave us,

Welcome to Gerudo Valley, forever your grave.


	2. Epona's Song

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to my followers, reviewers, and everyone else that is reading this! I didn't expect this to get attention that quickly. In a response to a review, I'm saying it here so I don't have to constantly repeat myself when the same question is asked by other people, yes, I will be taking requests. However, keep in mind that I am one person and this is a side project compared to my ongoing story, The Legend of Zelda: The Alternate Link.(If you haven't checked it out please do!) That said, your request will be filled eventually, but I can't promise that it will be answered immediately, so have patience. I am sitting on several lyrics that are already completed, so I may publish them before I begin filling requests(unless your request happens to be a song that I already created lyrics to of course). Without further delay, please enjoy Epona's Song! :) **

Epona's Song (Lon Lon Ranch)

A sweet song, melody,

Carried by the breeze.

Her job wasn't quite done.

She left with the sun.

Loneliness, did consume,

So I sang her tune,

And a crimson steed,

Ran up to me.

It was a wild mare she meant no harm,

Just a small foal all on her own.

Playful, shy, pretty with the right amount of charm,

With her I was not alone.

By my side, she stayed.

Papa if I may,

Keep her and breed her,

Make her warm and safe.

Of course, but first,

She needs a name.

I have the perfect one,

It fled with the sun.

My mom was beautiful, brave, and true,

The soul before me is the same.

She loved music and was timid of people too.

That's why my horse deserves this name,

Epona, Epona, always stay with me.

I love you I don't know what I'd do if you leave,

Little horse, promise you won't abandon me,

Even with the temptation of being free,

Time has passed but you still love when I sing your song,

We've grown some but we're still small,

Wishing to capture sunny days so they are lifelong,

Waiting until we are tall.

A boy, in strange dress,

Caused me to digress,

And I taught him your special melody,

Epona, I'm sorry,

Please forgive me,

It was a mistake, please wait!

My dear mare you listened for seven years,

Captivated by a new sound,

Then you went ahead and confirmed my worst fear,

Epona, Epona, come back to me,

Did I make you angry?

My best friend and felicity,

Without you, I'm lonely.

You were my symphony,

That lit up the night,

Even stars don't shine that bright.

I wonder often if you are just as far,

Or closer than you may seem,

Maybe you were always distant like a star,

Or as unreal as a dream.

At the end, no evil left,

You came back so deft.

The fairy boy was riding upon your back,

You love him, I could see,

The same way you love me,

You let him in your heart,

Our bond didn't fall apart.

I soon found out that you had a role to play,

In saving this land we call home,

You had no time to visit, traveling all day,

The hero couldn't do it alone.

Epona, Epona, I will still sing,

Even when you're gone,

I will carry on,

Because, I know,

That if you're free,

Someday you will come, return to me.


	3. Song of Healing

Song of Healing

A terrible fate,

You've met haven't you?

I wonder if you're cursed,

By fate or hate.

Things happen for reasons that are unknown.

Now you are wishing just to return home.

Let me light the way for your lost soul,

So you can reach your lifetime goal.

I'll take the hurt and pain and lock it away,

Into a mask that will help save the day.

You look at me strangely.

Now boy don't you see?

I had something important stolen from me.

A mask that is quite old and dangerous.

Used by a lost tribe, nearly killed us,

A child's foolishness and loneliness,

She wanted to create but caused distress.

Ah, but let's not linger on the past.

I believe we had a deal, where's my mask?

You do have my mask, don't you?

Say you do.

You shouldn't have done that,

Boy in the green hat.

Did no one tell you it's bad to cheat?

And make promises you don't intend to keep?

Now you must help everyone you've doomed,

But most importantly stop the moon.

I take my leave in just three days.

Time is short but I know you'll find your way.


	4. Saria's Song

Saria's Song

There's a story of a boy,

Who thought he was a Kokiri.

Oh how silly!

I knew him very well,

In fact he was my very best friend,

Until the end,

Of our innocent days where we'd lie,

In our woods as the day passed us by.

Where no one would question us why,

We feel the need to:

Talk and,

Dance,

And sing,

And laugh,

By each other's side!

I watched him, as he grew,

Acting in the stead of his dead mother,

His big sister?

He had trouble sleeping,

Plagued by nightmares and other dreams,

Or so it seemed.

Anytime he got scared I would play,

My song to try to chase away,

Any bad thoughts in his mind that day,

I'd tell him to:

Listen,

To my song,

And feel,

How the trees,

Sing along!

One day, something changed,

And that was the day that my best friend left,

I should've guessed.

I heard trees gossiping,

About this lately as I play my song,

Something is wrong.

He planned to leave without telling me,

So I waited on the bridge sadly,

Gave him my instrument carefully.

Told him to:

"Take care of it,

Remember me,

Best friend,

I set you free!"

Hesitantly he took,

A step back, then two, turned, and ran away,

He'd come someday.

Back for me, I felt it,

Though the rest called me foolish and told me,

"Saria, please.

Forget that boy who left this place,

He won't even leave a proper trace,

For he's not even of our race,

I retorted:

"What do you know?

He's my best friend,

A hero!

I'll see him again!"

Seven years have passed,

And look here, it's him, seven years older!

He seems bolder,

Even though he's taller

Than me now since I do not age,

Whoa, I'm a sage?!

I didn't see that news coming,

Thought I was only good for singing,

Glad to see I can help in bringing:

Light to the land,

By sealing away evil,

Victory bells are ringing!

It's been years since then,

Now I'm sharing this story with you,

Just you few,

Who are lost and can't leave,

These cursed woods who are bored like me,

So I see,

That you're all children too,

Only one that had no clue,

That once you entered these woods you'd lose:

Sense of all direction,

Who you were,

And all connection,

With the world!


	5. Ilia's Theme

Ilia's Theme

All feeling, fades away,

I remember scent of hay.

Blades of grass, cut the air,

Whistling, a secret song.

Two children, hum along.

A foal comes near,

They are safe here.

And I know, this boy and girl, are raising this mare.

Seasons pass, they remain.

The little girl's tears are rain,

To the boy, with blue eyes,

Who wipes away all her tears,

Allowing gray clouds to clear.

Green-eyed sunshine,

Everything's fine.

And that boy, cannot bear, to see that girl cry.

A soft stream, of time flows,

Waterfalls, and bugs that glow,

Innocence, left behind,

Growing up, means work not play.

By her side, he always stays,

He's never far,

He's her North Star,

Wandering, but never lost, is her peace of mind.

Important, royal gift,

Carelessness, jealous mischief,

Safety's spring, where they stand,

Pleasant dreams into nightmares,

Everyone, is quite scared.

All of their fears,

Have found them here.

I know that, I knew you once, memories land.

Those children, they are us.

Into the world, we were thrust.

All this time, you were near,

Forgotten, my best friend,

But this is, not yet the end.

Take this with you,

Please follow through,

With your quest, don't worry Link, I'll be waiting here.


	6. Linebeck's Theme

Linebeck's Theme

Listen to me!

There is a man, who sails these very seas,

Someone who accidentally saved me.

I went along, thought, _'Hey what could go wrong?'_

We'd conquer this vast ocean together.

We were birds of a feather,

Treasure seeking in our souls,

Rupees, diamonds, ancient artifacts, and let's not forget the gold.

We dug up things, uncovered secrets,

Faced many dangers and places many bets.

There was something about this guy,

I think it was his captivating eyes.

Young, naïve, and foolish was I,

Blinded by a mysterious force,

That succeeded in leading me off course.

And farther away from the gold.

It took some time, maybe a few weeks,

For me to get the courage to speak,

"Do you love me too? He said, "Yes I do!"

And those small words formed our relationship.

Time formed a noticeable rip,

Just a minor tear,

The next day I couldn't believe, my treasure, my gold,

Was not there!

Anger and hurt coursed through my veins,

The only thing I knew now was pain.

He stole my heart then tore it apart,

Plain thievery, oh the audacity,

In that man means he can't roam free,

He will only cause other girls to cry,

For everything he promises is a complete and utter lie!

And so I've searched, for many years,

Bent on revenge fueled by hot anger and tears,

He's narcissistic, a coward, and a swine,

Run all you want but you cannot hide!

I was your blessing, now I'm your curse,

Of every man out there you're the worst.

Don't think that you've escaped me yet,

FINALLY, I'VE FOUND YOU LINEBECK!


	7. Aryll's Theme

Aryll's Theme

There is a tale,

That I was told,

About a girl and her seagull.

They met one day,

Upon the beach,

Where waves grab things to keep.

The girl was sad for her castle fell,

A feathered knight helped her out of the wet and sandy well.

The girl cast her,

Clear tears aside,

And turned to the knight with eyes wide.

She smiled and,

Then did say,

"Oh knight, why don't we play?"

And so they spent all day having fun.

When it grew dark he left and flew to the setting sun.

The little girl,

Was all alone.

She wanted him with her at home.

She didn't know,

Quite how to cope,

And made a telescope.

That night she searched for him but soon slept,

Morning light shined but her dear friend was still absent.

Some days passed by,

And still she tried,

To find her lost friend in the sky.

One day a fog,

Rolled in from sea,

Opaque like a rupee.

This day she knew it futile to search,

For the fact that the visibility couldn't get worse.

Then a thought sprang,

To her young mind,

'_What if it's me that he can't find?'_

She hurried home,

Formed a great plan,

Distinguish her from sand.

The next day the haze had disappeared,

Bright red and yellow paint caused the winged knight to appear.

From that day on,

They would play,

Night fell and he went on his way,

Day broke and she,

Waited in sand,

Telescope in hand.

Ritual this became for many years,

Grown up now she set sail with her love in a sea of tears.

Broken fragments,

All scattered now,

She was higher than the soft clouds,

Seagulls could fly,

But not that high,

No way to say goodbye.

Beady eyes swept over dull waves of blue,

Rescued a dot of red and to the South he flew.

The news spread fast,

Despair choked them,

For the couple had left two children.

A little boy,

And baby girl,

Her imprint on the world.

The knight watched over the two little kids,

Just a few years later he approached the youngest.

She sat atop,

A wood tower,

On her blue dress, a red flower,

The telescope,

Dropped from his beak,

And rested at her feet.

She accepted the gift with a small laugh,

When she had to leave she promised him that she would be back.

The little girl,

With emerald eyes,

Returned next day, she didn't lie.

Quite popular,

She became,

All seagulls knew her name.

On a coming of age tragedy struck,

A giant bird came and snatched that little girl right up.

Her seagull friends,

Tried to save her,

But they could not stop that big bird.

Before she left,

Prized possession,

Given as a present,

Into the hands of her big brother,

A telescope that could find anyone with her color.

The tale is done,

But now you know,

Why I expect a hero.

No reason for,

Water to fall,

I know he'll save us all,

Big Brother is brave and he loves me,

With that telescope I know that he'll find me and set us free!


	8. Windfall Island

Windfall Island

An island that I call home,

Where I was born, it's all I know.

Merchants come and sailors too,

Blown here by the winds of oceans blue.

A lively little town,

Watch the Ferris wheel as it so gaily spins around.

The world is welcome here.

Everyone is happy and there's no fear.

Dear Mr. Postman is there mail for me,

From my mother who set sail upon the sea?

Ages ago it does seem since she left me.

Ignorance they say is bliss,

It works just fine, so why change it?

Wealth is happiness you see,

With it I can believe I'm truly free.

Travelers on their way,

Always share their stories at the local café.

I listen in sometimes,

Though I do believe they all utter lies,

For they tell legends of a lost kingdom,

Abandoned by its hero it fell victim,

To a great flood and our sea is its blue prison.

Nonsense I did not believe,

How evil could spread like disease.

Trouble came for me one day.

I screamed and cried as it carried me away.

Locked up inside a cage,

With two peasant girls oh what an outrage!

Cunning pirates saved me,

My family fortune for my safety.

I had everything, and now it's gone.

The poor somehow got rich, now that is quite wrong.

A day of poverty and already it's too long!

Forced into the line of work,

A dreadful place, poor people lurk

Dressed in rags, I'm one of them,

In this cruel world I am forced to fend.

My wages are quite meek,

To tell the truth, my father's and my future's bleak.

We will last but a while,

'Tis what people say, but I'm in denial.

Dear Mr. Postman bear good news for me.

Did my mother send a parcel with money?

Not a word did she send, how could this be?

Desperate, I then became,

No longer knew fortune and fame.

I devised a plan so well,

To steal from my boss Shh! Shhh! don't you tell!

Under cover of night,

A young boy followed me, and gave me quite a fright.

Stopped me and claimed to be,

Justice's ally, a soul of beauty.

A foolish impulse that led me astray,

I promise not to steal, from now on I'll pay,

And get a night job on an island far away.

Suddenly I'm noticing,

How the sun outshines everything,

In this town where the wind falls,

The Ferris wheel's still; no one cares at all!

The lighthouse lost its spark.

How will ships navigate themselves among the dark?

The people, they are worse,

Bubbles of fake happiness long since burst.

Unwanted love is mailed constantly,

While a pair fails to realize their love daily,

A woman's lamentful song of "Oh if only…"

Gossiping is a hobby.

According to everybody,

Monsters are in Doc's potions,

And fish-men are swimming in the ocean.

Pirates stole Cannon's bombs,

Most people saw this as justice; there are no qualms.

One guy, misunderstood,

Gazes at the moon under the night's hood.

Two secret lovers of pictographs,

A ghost ship with a creepy maniacal laugh,

If you harm the three pet pigs, you shall feel their wrath.

Rumors are not what I seek,

Their truth, in fact, it is quite weak.

I notice things on my own.

For instance, that guy that dances alone,

In front of one lone grave,

His moves are repetitive just like a wave.

A faded inscription,

On the grave, I can't read Old Hylian.

I wonder who was buried in that place.

They are a forgotten shadow with no face.

No regard for the deceased it's a true disgrace!

Mrs. Marie owns a school.

The Killer Bees don't follow rules.

She collects faux necklaces,

And wants to spread joy just like her pendants.

She says they bring her joy,

But they do nothing for they are really just toys,

To distract her from truth,

The end of happiness and her youth.

Sam finds solace in the ocean view.

Salvatore paints pictures, it's all he can do,

Forced to open a game shop, this I know is true.

This island I call my home,

It's full of lies, just gilded bone,

Few souls here are happy now,

Disguised faces make up the entire crowd.

Woke by reality,

My dear mother has been claimed by the Great Sea.

The sailor's tales of woe,

About the kingdom sunk ages ago,

I hope they are true; we need a hero!


	9. Sheik's Theme

Sheik's Theme

Through the darkness shines a light,

With wisdom to end this plight.

Secretive shadows dancing in disguise,

With the blood red eyes of the Sheikah Tribe,

I watch you,

Protect you,

From afar.

A great task you must adhere,

Look ahead and do not fear,

For you now wield the fabled Master Sword.

Let courage be your guide and nothing more.

A poor young mind,

Trapped in time,

Ancient soul.

Close your eyes and listen well,

This melody is a spell.

The flow of time is cruel in every way,

Yet memories preserve the younger days.

The Minuet,

Of Forest,

Is the key.

Deadly mountain of fire,

Danger as you climb higher,

Plant a seed of friendship and it will start.

This song is dedicated to the heart.

Bolero of,

Fire shows,

You the way.

Down in deep blue if you dare,

Still water and frozen air,

Time passes, people move, this will not change,

But your reflection will not stay the same.

Serenade of,

Water is,

A mirror.

Burning village in the night,

An evil shadow in flight,

Hyrule's history of greed and hatred,

Lies infinite darkness where time faded,

Into Nocturne,

Of Shadow,

Where it waits.

Venture to desert of thieves,

Where the goddess of sand grieves.

The Master Sword will sail you through time's stream,

Return here to foil the witches' scheme.

A Requiem,

Of Spirit,

Will lead you.

Prelude of Light brings you home,

A Sheikah that rules the throne,

Is soon captured and someone you must save,

Wield sacred arrows of light and be brave.

Seven sages,

An evil's,

Sealed away.

Song of Time holds destiny,

We'll meet again soon you'll see...


	10. Stone Tower Temple

Stone Tower Temple

A kingdom's existence long forgotten,

Along with the Great War that was wrought,

Upon these ancient lands that have crumbled,

A battle no one could win was fought.

We are spies sent by The Master,

Seeking out information.

Things went well for a short time,

Quickly turned to disaster,

Souls are stolen,

Leaving empty shells,

And with those lives,

Ikana fell.

We were bound to that deserted kingdom,

Reminiscing all that has been lost.

Thirst for blood in our will still did linger,

Must be satisfied at any cost.

Moon above is a secret base,

Spinning lies of redemption.

Dead alive but living no more,

No mask can hide your true face.

Cloaks and daggers,

Guard our freedom.

Defeat us and,

We'll offer Wisdom.

Members of Ikana's Royal Family,

Wander now as monsters of regret.

Of those living here there are only three,

All else who enter are scared to death.

Sharp and Flat are now soulless Poes.

They were well known musicians,

Who composed the music box song,

That chases away Gibdos.

A cursed human,

He can still be spared.

Heal his poor soul,

If you really care.

Dreadful things have befallen this canyon,

Yet the worst is the tower of stone.

Gold sun and silver moon are companions,

To this place the evil calls its home.

Lies, deceit, and beauty found here.

Upside down, reverse, mirrored,

Haunted by tormented souls,

Now lend the temple your ear.

Cold and alone,

Hear each spirit cry,

"Please save me,

I don't want to die!"

If you choose to enter the Stone Tower,

Just know that The Master waits inside.

He guards a shining and intense power.

Keep my words safe deep inside your mind.

Sad relief, I cannot live,

My soul restless ambition,

Opened and poured out my heart,

I've given all I can give.

Die, leave no corpse,

That is all I know.

As is the way,

Of us Garo.


	11. Fairy Fountain

Fairy Fountain

Come near hero,

Don't be afraid.

Many of you,

We have saved.

Courageous soul,

Find your glory,

Hurry now preserve the story.

Patiently we,

Have waited.

Our meeting here,

It is fated.

Lend your ear to,

Hear our plight.

The tale of our stolen light.

Evil blossomed,

In cruel places.

Sacred pools and,

Weeping faces,

Cursed to shatter,

Bleeding power.

Help us in this desperate hour.

Secret beauty,

Scattered around,

A doomed world and,

Time frozen town.

Impish child,

Lost, forgotten.

Unto us he'll bring destruction.

Fret not child,

Aid you we will,

Reward magic,

Meters we'll fill.

Great Fairy Sword,

For you to wield.

Courage will provide you a shield.

We present you,

With this one task.

Make all haste,

And please use this mask.

It will attract,

All stray daughters.

Bring them back to these calm waters.

When your venture,

Is all done.

O brave youth,

O chosen one,

We'll return you,

From whence you came.

To a land that is much the same.

All wounds faded,

All health restored,

Perhaps a dream,

And nothing more.

Back in the wood,

I turn to go,

For some things we're not meant to know.


	12. Music Box House (Farewell to Gibdos)

Music Box House (Farewell to Gibdos)

Watch as the water spins the wheel,

Listen to the song it plays.

Right here in Ikana Canyon,

We will be safe every day.

Clock Town was a disaster.

This home will be great, you'll see.

No thieves to rob us.

No one to accuse us.

No one to take you from me.

Just look at all the spirits that are trapped here.

Rumor has it, they've haunted this place for years.

Perhaps searching for the right amount of time,

I will find the soul that should still be alive.

Don't worry daughter everything will be fine.

You look just like her it makes me want to cry.

If you'll excuse me, I must investigate.

Monsters plenty in the valley,

Redeads, Gibdos, and Poes too,

Stay near the Music Box House and,

They will not disturb you,

But if you're inclined to wander,

Just like all young children do,

Promise to stay near me.

Do not wander freely,

Or the monsters will eat you!

By my father's rules I must always abide,

So I spend most of my lonely days inside,

Where I think about my mother who fell sick,

And all the townsfolk who thought we had done it.

But it was a nasty trick that ended her,

Not experiments or a misuttered word,

Father, look at the river it has gone dry!

"I'm going to check the well, dear,"

That's exactly what he'd said,

But he has not come back yet.

I fear he might be dead.

Gathering up all my courage,

I must discover the cause,

Of my father's absence.

I must keep my senses,

And sing this song without pause.

Humming all the way to the abandoned well,

It seems my father has been cursed by a spell.

Hurry him back to the house while there's still time,

The monster's curse hasn't yet consumed his mind.

Lock him in the closet where he cannot flee.

I'm starting to doubt that he remembers me.

What a fiasco this day has turned into!

Moans of pain surround these four walls,

Please keep away from our house.

My father is not one of you,

And I am not coming out.

Until the water flows clear and,

The Gibdos are all gone.

Every knock on the door,

I shall smartly ignore.

They will not make me a pawn.

Staring out the window and what do I see?

A gift from four giants 'specially for me!

Water flowing past the house in a white stream,

Oh what could all of this possibly mean?

Disappearing Gibdos, one by one they fall,

And yet my father's form has not changed at all!

I must go investigate this for myself.

Tiptoeing out of the house now,

Ever so quietly.

Maybe the Gibdos are hiding,

Playing a mean trick on me.

The house is singing once again,

Yet I sense something's amiss.

Just one quick look back,

Oh no! Who is that?!

Father cannot be seen like this!

As I enter I know that I am too late,

Yet I run downstairs, hoping I can change fate.

What is this? The intruder's playing a tune,

It somehow reminds me of that creepy moon.

I pause on the stair and suddenly there's light,

Filling up the room, white hot, and way too bright!

When it fades my father is all that I see.

Running into his warm embrace,

Nothing can tear us apart.

I have never been so glad to,

Feel the beating of his heart!

Oh Father, you had a bad dream,

Just a little nightmare.

Everything's alright now,

For I know that somehow,

Nothing can harm us again.


End file.
